The Year from Hell
by dying angel
Summary: Harry is in for a lot of surprises this year! His secret will be found out, the Gryffindors divide, and his parents are alive! But what does the girl Launa and her friends have to do with this? !WARNING: child abuse!
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A BLOODY THING! SO LEAVE ME ALONE! Thank you! I will never write a disclaimer AGAIN!!!!!!!! 


	2. Suprise

The One of Light By Emerald  
  
  
  
If you looked at the suburban street of Privet Drive in Little Whining, Surrey, you probably wouldn't see anything unusual. Unless of course you didn't count six people in cloaks and a dog walking down the street strange. One had a sweeping silver beard, another had her raven black hair in a tight bun, another looked liked a giant with an unruly black beard. Another had Honey colored hair with gray flecks. A jet black dog jogged next to him. The last two people kept their hoods up.  
  
They seemed to be headed toward number four where the wizarding worlds most famous wizard lived.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can I have some more cake, mummy?" "Sure Duddykins!" Aunt Patunia then turned to a skinny boy of about 15 years old with ebony black hair and bright emerald green eyes. "Boy! Go get -" She never finished. There was a knock on the door. "Boy!" she screeched. "Go get it!" So he went to get it. But he was very suprised at who he saw  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professors Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, Lupin, and Hagrid along with his godfather Sirius Black in dog form. 


	3. Dreams, Christina acting weird and Kaleb

Chapter 2 by Emerald  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Professors Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, Lupin, and Hagrid along with his godfather Sirius Black in dog form. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. " We have come to take you back to Hogwarts and also to give you a present," answered Lupin. "Fudge is still denying Voldemort's return, the stupid git,"said Sirus. Now that they were inside he had transformed back from his dog form. But at that moment the Dursley's decided to come in wondering what was taking so long. But then they recognized who was standing there. "I demand that you leave a once! I will not have your kind in my house!" thundered Uncle Vernon. Then he turned to Harry. "HOW DARE YOU INVITE THEM TO OUR HOUSE, BOY!!" Harry cringed. "He did not invite us," Dumbledore said mildly, "but enough about that." He mentioned for the last two people to remove their hoods. They revealed a man and a woman. The woman had long flowing red hair and bright emerald green eyes. The man had messy black with glasses covering chocolate brown eyes. Harry nearly fainted. His mum and dad were alive! "H-how?" he managed out. But their conversation was cut short by a scream. They all ran outside to six death eaters cornering a girl of about fifteen. The teachers, Lily and James all started firing curses and hexes until the death eaters were knocked out. Then they got a good look at the girl. She was about 5' tall. She had emerald green eyes and deep black waist length hair. "Thanks, I'm Christina Potter by the way," The girl said. "Um, are you all right? Your all pale," she said to Harry's parents. She was right. Lily and James were very pale. "C-Christina? Is that really you?" asked Lily in a shaky voice. "Mum? Dad?" It was Christina's turn to look pale. She fainted.  
  
Hey. Sort of longer chapter. I need a beta reader who's never met me before. Email me at emeraldtigerlily22@yahoo.com if you want the job. Thanks NOW REVIEW!! 


	4. Death Eaters, light, scary room and Chri...

Chapter 3 By Emerald  
  
AN: Sorry for the spelling. I'm just to lazy to look up the words. REVIEW!!!  
  
She was in a dark room, so dark you could barely see. But one person in the room stood out clearly  
  
Voldemort.  
  
His blood red eyes flashed with glee at the seen before him. A man, a rich one by the look of it, lay motionless except his ragged breathing on the ground.  
  
"So Kakeroff, do you now regret your desertion of the Dark Order?" said Voldemort.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Answer me! Crucio!"  
  
*~*  
  
Christina woke up screaming with tears pouring down her face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She looked up to see the face of Harry Potter looking concerned.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
Anger was evident in her voice.  
  
Christina quickly got up and noticed her shoes and black backpack were missing. (AN: I never mentioned she had a backpack, did I? Well she does.)Then she saw them a few feet away from her and rushed over to put them on.  
  
She was putting them on when she heard a knock at the door. Curiosity over took her and went to open it.  
  
Standing there was a girl of about 16 or 17 with shoulder length black hair and sapphire blue eyes. The one person Christina thought she'd never see again.  
  
  
  
Kaleb.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Don't you hate me? I love doing cliffhangers. *smiles* Anyway, as always, review! Pleaze? With cherries on top? *puts on best puppy-dog face* Pleaze? 


	5. Torture, Helplessness, and Glowing

Chapter 4  
  
Review! And. Thanks everybody! Especially WolfMoon! Thanks for reviewing every chapter. More T.Y.'s at the end.  
  
  
  
The one person Christina thought she'd never see again.  
  
  
  
Kaleb.  
  
~*~  
  
"Avada Kedavra," a voice whispered behind Kaleb.  
  
The girl collapsed, never to rise again. The three death eaters that were behind Kaleb apperated away.  
  
"No.no.Kaleb." Christina was deep in shock. She collapsed in yet another dead faint.  
  
Suddenly a soft pale green glow filled the room and Christina started to disappear in a pale flash. Everyone tried to grab her but only Harry and James managed.  
  
They were taken to a room in a small house on Pine St., not far from Privet Drive.  
  
The room was awful! Instead of a bed there was just pillow and blanket. There was no dresser, only a small trunk at the foot of the so called bed. An empty cage stood in the far corner of the room, the only sign of life. A small laptop stood on a cardboard box that served as a desk. But what freaked them out the most was that the walls were covered in dried blood.  
  
"What the hell happened?" asked James.  
  
Before harry could answer they heard a small moan from behind them.  
  
"Christina!"  
  
"Shit," said Christina  
  
  
  
Should I leave you there? *Readers start to pull out guns and bombs and other little weapons of mass destruction* OK OK I'll continue! *readers put the weapons away* Thank-you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Death Eaters stood in the doorway, evil smirks n their faces. One of them stepped forward.  
  
"Why hello Christina," the death eater started. Harry recognized the voice as Lucius Malfoy. " Am I right in thinking you are well?"  
  
"As well as I could be, seeing that I'm stuck in a room with three death eaters who are stupid, arrogant, stinky, idiotic, and did I mention stupid?," she answered in a fake sugary voice with a sweet, sarcastic smile on her face.  
  
"WHY YOU INSUFFREBLE LITTLE WRETCH!  
  
Lucius raised his wand.  
  
~*~  
  
Do you like it so far?  
  
Review please! 


	6. Huh? And what's Malfoy talking about?

Chapter 5  
  
I NEED A BETA READER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
  
  
Harry and James were bound and on the other side of the room so they couldn't anything but watch a girl, no their own family being tortured by a death eater.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hurts more doesn't it? I should thank your father for this. It hurts more when you've been be-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Malfoy was cut off by Christina.  
  
"Well, this is a suprise." Malfoy stated mildly. "Don't tell me he doesn't know? Well if he doesn't know.nevermind. As much as I enjoy telling people bad news, torturing you is more fun."  
  
What's going on? Harry wondered.  
  
~*~  
  
He started torturing Christina again.  
  
This time it lasted for hours.  
  
Harry and James had to watch. The pain. The cruelty of it. What hurt them the most though, was that they were helpless. They were just five feet away and yet they could do nothing, nothing at all to save Christina.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Suddenly Harry's watch (he had gotten on a couple days before hand from the Dursleys when Dudley didn't like it) meaning it was midnight. Harry was now 15 years old. Christina as well was 15, unknown to those around her.  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly, both Harry and Christina began to glow.......  
  
~*~  
  
Don't y'all hate me? Hehe! Thanks Jenny for beta-reading for me! And if Heidi ever decides to read this which I'm sure she won't, I would say, *ahem* " Good Luck With Diego!" And please be responsible readers and review!  
  
Love y'all,  
  
Melissa (Now going by Kat) ( 


End file.
